


Kakuzu/Hidan Soul Mate AU

by HoshiYoshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Another old fic that I decided to post





	Kakuzu/Hidan Soul Mate AU

Kakuzu had never really bought into the idea of soulmates. It seemed like a waste of time (and money) to him, and frankly, it was probably bullshit. After all, his world had been black and white for as long as he could remember, and he's lived long enough to almost guarantee that if his soulmate was his age, they're more than likely dead, and he's completely okay with this.  
No soulmate means more money, more time, and less annoyance. So it's not until he meets a young silver haired loud mouth, and he finds he can see the dark purple of the newcomers eyes, does Kakuzu suddenly want to quit his job.  
He's glad he has the young woman working the front desk today so that the man can't see Kakuzu, he seems excitable, so if he knew he was applying for a job to work for his soulmate, he'd most likely annoy Kakuzu to death.   
But when the application makes it to Kakuzu's desk, he can't really find the heart to just disard it like he initially planned.   
The man, Hidan as the application says, seems to be as ridiculous and amateurish as Kakuzu expected, as the application seems to be filled out entirely in what appears to be nothing more than chicken scratch, and there seems to be a small scythe and smiley face doodled in the corner, as though he got bored while filling it out.  
Kakuzu finds himself intrigued, and decides to interview the kid. After all, if he gets to be too annoying, Kakuzu could just kill him. Or make him think he will.   
So, when it's the day for the interview, Kakuzu is annoyed but not surprised when Hidan is late. Hidan showed up a full half hour late, and promptly let himself into Kakuzu's office.  
He flopped himself into the chair opposite of Kakuzu's, and kicked his feet up on the desk, much to Kakuzu's annoyance. But when their eyes meet and Hidan's cocky smirk immediately drops, Kakuzu knows this is about to be fun.  
"Hey-" Hidan starts, but Kakuzu cuts him off quickly. "So, Hidan is it? I see you've applied to be a nurse here, so I'd like to ask you a few questions," Hidan takes his feet off the desk and leans in, his eyes narrowed.   
"Hey." He repeats, his voice more commanding than before. Hearing this makes Kakuzu smirk a little behind his mask, but he focuses on Hidan, looking him directly in the eyes.  
"Yes?" Kakuzu prompts him to continue speaking, which Hidan eagerly does. "Can you see color?" Hidan asks excitedly, but Kakuzu dodges the question. "Can you see color?"  
Hidan pouts at this. "I asked you first!" "And I asked you second." Kakuzu replies flatly, making Hidan scoff.  
"Jeez, for an old fart you sure are childish. But if I gotta answer, yeah, I can. You got some fucking weird eyes, by the way." Hidan answers proudly, an arrogant smirk playing at his lips once more.  
Kakuzu snorts in response. "Not like yours are much better. I've never really heard of someone with purple eyes." Hidan's face flushed as he tried to sputter out a reply, but Kakuzu continued before the younger man could articulate his no doubt vulgar thoughts.   
"Anyway, now that we've found we are each other soulmates, perhaps we should finish this interview over some coffee?" Hidan's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah! Your treat though!" Kakuzu scoffed. "Fat chance."   
And as he and the younger man walked to the cafe, Hidan pleading for Kakuzu to cover the pay for his drink for him, Kakuzu decided that maybe he'd give this soulmate thing a shot.


End file.
